


Loyal heart

by wefewwehappyfew



Series: The adventures of Human!Lady the direwolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A kind of magic, AU, Gen, Making this more fairytaley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: Not even the Stranger would be able to stop Lady from protecting her mistress





	Loyal heart

Lyarra knows that, according to all laws of nature, she should be dead.

But there is nothing that can stop a direwolf from protecting the one they bond with. Not even the Stranger.

Because she was born into this world not as a human, but as a direwolf. Part of a litter that was discovered by the Stark siblings, she went to the eldest daughter, Sansa, who named her Lady.

Lady had adored Sansa from the very first moment. She was sweet, and kind to her when the rest of the world had seemed too harsh. Lady loved to stay by her side and learn from her.

Sansa used to say that she had named her well. That if she was human, she would be the perfect lady, like the ones in the songs.

( _Oh how she had wished to be human_.)

The King came, with his Queen of Ice and her monstrous son who Sansa had loved. Lady had asked herself why, but if Sansa loved him, there had to be a reason. 

And the pack broke. 

It had to, but Lady still had Nymeria and Arya, and most importantly, she still had Sansa. And come the time they would return, back to Greywind, Summer, Shaggydog, and maybe even Ghost, far away at the Wall with Jon Snow.

But the pack would never be together again.

She remembers that day like a blur. Nymeria disappearing. Complaints from the humans. Her being chained. Sansa crying.

Lord Eddard’s face.

Even as she felt the Valyrian steel through her, the kindness he offered her during those last moments filled her with peace.

But then, when the wolf died, the human was born. Lady had been granted her wish and reborn as a young human woman.

( _Oh if she had only understood how much that wish would hurt_ )

Even if he couldn’t understand what happened, Lord Eddard acted as quickly as he could. He gave her a new name, Lyarra, after his mother, and clothes befitting her new human body.

The next day, he presented her to Sansa as a new companion for her. And even if Sansa dismissed her at first, Lyarra managed to make her way into her heart. After all, the bond was still there, and it could never be broken.

“Promise me you will protect Sansa” He asked of her the last time they saw each other.

“With my life”

But everything fell apart after that. The King died, and Lord Eddard was executed on orders of the monstrous Joffrey. So were Septa Mordane and Syrio Forel. Arya disappeared, like Nymeria had done before (Lyarra hoped that they had found each other), and Jeyne Poole, sweet Jeyne who Lyarra had loved as a friend because she cared for Sansa as much as she did.

She tended to Sansa when the King ordered his guards to hit her. She cared for her as best as she could and the circumstances allowed it.

She wishes she could have done more.  She wishes she could have unleashed her wolf side and destroyed them all for Sansa.

She feels more of a wolf now in her human body than what she ever did before. All while trying to do her best to fulfill her promise to Lord Eddard. All while hoping that the tides will turn. That Robb and Greywind shall arrive and free them.

That the world will turn to how it should be.

But the world is cruel. And she knows that sooner or later, they will find a way to separate her from Sansa.

Little did they understand that not even the Stranger would be able to stop her from protecting her mistress.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Blame this at me wanting to try an AU where Lady survives. Also I’ve been fascinated by the idea of magical transformations of animals into humans and vice-versa for quite a while, so it was bound to happen.


End file.
